


Nieziemskie uczucia i nauka socjalizacji

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Little Of Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Some bonding, cosmic sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Dwie dusze zagubione w kosmosie próbujące odnaleźć spokój.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nieziemskie uczucia i nauka socjalizacji

Powiedzcie mi proszę, jak mam zrozumieć osobę, której humor potrafi zmienić się co sekundę?

W jednej chwili potrafi być wesoły, irytujący, narcystyczny, piękny i delikatny. Często się zastanawiam nad swoimi uczuciami do niego. Są takie skrajne. Gdy swoją głupią gadką doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa i powodujesz, że moje ręce marzą , żeby znaleźć się na twojej szyi, to z drugiej strony mam ochotę wbić się w te słodkie, malinowe usta i raz na zawsze uciszyć tą wiecznie otwartą jadaczkę. Naprawdę Lance nie ułatwiasz mi tworzenia naszej relacji.

Gdy cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem myślałem, że mam do czynienia z totalnym idiotą. Wybacz, ale takie właśnie sprawiasz pierwsze wrażenie. Jesteś mądry i utalentowany, potrafisz rozsądnie myśleć kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, to dlaczego zakrywasz to wszystko maską bezmózga? Jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że masz małe problemy z osobowością(i mówi to osoba, która całe życie mieszkała sama). Nie są to może zaburzenia, ale na siłę próbujesz być kimś kim nie jesteś. I po co? Starasz się być „cool", ale nie zauważasz, jak bardzo cię to niszczy od środka. Tylko w jednym momencie jesteś sobą. Kiedy się śmiejesz. Tylko twój szczery śmiech pokazuję, jaki naprawdę jesteś. Młody, trochę zagubiony nastolatek, który został nagle wciągnięty w między galaktyczną wojnę. Mi również jest ciężko, ale na ciebie to znacznie mocniej oddziałuje. Wiem, bo widzę czasami, jak siedzisz zamyślony. Zapatrzony w nicość.

Może tego nie widzisz, ale można z ciebie czytać, jak z otwartej książki, a mimo to ciągle tworzysz nowe zagadki w mojej głowie. Ja wiem, że często się kłócimy i to głównie z mojego powodu, a raczej przez to, że nie potrafię wyrazić tego co do ciebie czuję. Gdy tylko jesteśmy sam na sam moje dłonie zalewa pot, wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega zimny dreszcz, przez który włos się jeży, język zawiązuje się supeł, a żołądek wykręca salto. W takich momentach mój mózg przestaje funkcjonować poprawnie i mówię jakieś pierdoły, które ranią twe uczucia. Widząc, jak się denerwujesz mam ochotę uciec i schować się w swoim łóżku albo objąć cię mocno i pocieszyć. Jednak nie mogę wybrać żadnej opcji, ponieważ obydwie są nieakceptowane. Nasze spotkanie kończy się zazwyczaj kolejną sprzeczką, a ja nie wiem co potem robić. Przeprosić jest mi bardzo trudno. W gardle staje kula, która nie przepuszcza żadnych słów.

Gdybyś wiedział, jakie to trudne, kiedy po tylu latach życia w samotności na nowo musisz nauczyć się socjalizacji, a naukę zaczynasz od najtrudniejszego uczucia. Z tobą jest mi najtrudniej. Jesteś osobą tak żywą i pełną kolorów, promieniującą ciepłem i radością, że kolana miękną od samego twojego uśmiechu. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak bardzo Cię kocham, to może wybaczyłbyś mi wszystkie te błędy.

Lance, dasz mi jeszcze jedną szansę?

~*~

Kompletnie go nie rozumiem. Przecież nie jestem ślepy, głuchy czy głupi. No... Nad ostatnim wiele osób mogłoby toczyć rozległe spory, ale nie o tym teraz.

Powiedz mi Keith, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie unikasz? Zamykasz się w sobie i nie ma żadnej drogi, która dotarłaby do twojego serca, umysłu. Oprócz tego nie rozumiem o co się tak ciągle złościsz. Co zrobiłem nie tak, żeby tak bardzo Cię zdenerwować? Chociaż w sumie, jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, to zrobiłem lub powiedziałem wiele rzeczy, które mogły Cię zranić, a innych doprowadzić do szaleństwa.

Tylko, że ja nie robię tego umyślnie! Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Zawsze gdy jestem przy tobie, mój mózg się wyłącza i z ust wylatują same głupstwa. U mnie to norma, ale ty działasz na mnie, jak wyłącznik. Wszystko co robiłem i myślałem w danym momencie przestaje mieć znaczenie i liczysz się tylko ty. Tak bardzo chciałbym pomóc. Dotrzeć do twojej twardej niczym stal skorupy, rozbić ją na kawałki i wyciągnąć ze środka młodego, zagubionego nastolatka. Blokujesz przed innymi swoje emocje, ale widzę wszystko. Codziennie dostrzegam twoje smutki, radości, zmartwienia i to dziwne uczucie, kiedy spoglądając na mnie ukradkiem i myśląc, że nic nie widzę, zaczynasz się rumienić. Twoja twarz przybiera wtedy odcień delikatnego różu, który na twojej bladej cerze jest wręcz, jak czerwona latarnia. Widzę, jak twoje źrenice się rozszerzają, oddech przyspiesza, a ty zasłaniając oczy i usta dłonią próbujesz uspokoić swojego ciało. Zaczynam się wtedy śmiać, bo nie mogę znieść faktu, jaki jesteś uroczy, gdy się zawstydzasz. Widząc moje nagłe zachowanie na początku nie wiesz o co chodzi, ale i ty po chwili zaczynasz się uśmiechać. Próbujesz to ukrywać, ale i tak, wszyscy widzimy.

Kiedy przez łzy śmiechu dostrzegam twój śnieżnobiały uśmiech moje serce przyspiesza swoje tępo, głos nagle zostaje w gardle, a policzki zaczynają niemiłosiernie piec. Patrzymy na siebie przez chwilę, obaj czerwoni niczym pomidory, po czym odwracamy głowy i uciekamy w swoje strony.

Pamiętam, jak za każdym razem żal mi ściskał serce, że nie powiedziałem ci, co tak naprawdę do ciebie czuję.

~*~

Dzisiaj kolejny dzień, czyli kolejny ciężki trening z Coranem. Ciekaw jestem, jakie tym razem wymyślił dla nas ćwiczenia. Walka z botami stała się już nudna, a próba złączenia naszych umysłów skończyła się totalnym fiaskiem. Dla odmiany chciałbym zrobić coś kreatywnego. Wiem, że to głupie, bo co kreatywnego można robić w centrum innej galaktyki? Mimo to liczę na jakiś pomysł tej pary dziwnych kosmitów.

Zakładając na siebie ciemnogranatową bluzę wyszedłem z pokoju i ruszyłem do jadalni, gdzie wszyscy już czekali. Oczywiście siedział tam również On. Słysząc moje kroki odwrócił głowę, a ja zamarłem w pół kroku. Przez sekundę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, po czym odchrząknąłem i szybko usiadłem na swoje miejsce, które również znajdowało się obok niego.

\- Miło, że tym razem się nie spóźniłeś, Lance. – usłyszałem niby to żartujący niby drwiący głos długowłosej.

\- Dzięki zegarkowi, który zrobiła mi Pidge, nie ma szans, żebym się spóźnił. Piszczy co dziesięć minut, więc nie da się zaspać.

\- Tak więc wielkie podziękowania dla naszej inżynierki.

\- Mnie również zaczęło irytować jego spóźnianie, dlatego zrobiłam nam wszystkim przysługę.

\- Moglibyśmy już zacząć jeść i przestać o mnie gadać? – zapytałem lekko podirytowany.

\- Koniec świata nastał, skoro Lance nie lubi, gdy się o nim mówi. – na słowa Allury, część paladynów zaczęła cicho chichotać, a ja poczułem w sobie narastającą złość.

\- Tak na marginesie, kto dzisiaj gotuje? – Pidge zadała pytanie, które nurtowało chyba nas wszystkich.

\- Ja. Życzę smacznego. – Coran wypiął z dumą pierś i podał każdemu z nas talerz z zieloną, glutowatą breją. Wykrzywiłem usta w grymas. Widząc znowu to świństwo odechciało mi się jeść. Obok siebie mogłem słyszeć pomruki niezadowolenia reszty zespołu. Tylko Allura i Coran zajadali to coś z entuzjazmem.

\- Hunk, oświecisz nas kiedy jest twoja kolej? – zapytałem z nutą nadziei w głosie.

\- Niestety dopiero za tydzień. Jeszcze 4 dni.

\- O matko... - powiedziałem do siebie i biorąc widelec do ręki dotknąłem zieloną maź na talerzu. Pod moim dotykiem zaczęła dygotać na wszystkiego strony. Mój żołądek momentalnie podszedł mi do gardła i był to znak, że dłużej tego nie zniosę. Odsunąłem od siebie talerz na odległość pół metra i oparłem się o krzesło.

\- Lance, znowu zaczynasz? Wczoraj też nie wiele zjadłeś. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będziesz miał energii do walki.

\- Spokojnie. Przeżyję. Dzisiaj mój żołądek zdecydowanie odmawia strawienia tej ohydnej galaretki. – na dowód moich słów poczułem mdłości i odwróciłem wzrok.

\- To nie jest wcale takie złe. Jak zatkasz noc i zamkniesz oczy nic prawie nie czuć. – Pidge próbowała mnie pocieszyć stosując swoją metodą, ale widząc jej grymas, jakoś jej nie uwierzyłem.

\- Dam sobie radę. – Spojrzałem ostatni raz na swój nietknięty talerz. Fakt, że burczy mi trochę w brzuchu, ale do obiadu wytrzymam. Chociaż pewnie dostanę to samo, ale jest szansa, że jak zgłodnieje, to z większą chęcią będę chciał to zjeść.

\- Jak coś będę czekał w sali treningowej. – odszedłem od stołu i powolnym krokiem ruszyłem wzdłuż korytarza. Nie spiesząc się dotarłem na miejsce i zacząłem rozgrzewkę. Wolę się przygotować, gdyby znowu była jakaś walka.

~*~

\- Dzisiaj podzielicie się na grupy. Waszym zadaniem będzie ze sobą konkurować. Z racji, że Shiro i Keith są najsilniejsi będą rozdzieleni. Hunk i Pidge dojdą do Keitha, a Lance będzie w parze z Shiro. Na jedną rundę macie 10 minut. Celem jest wyeliminować przeciwnika. Daję wam minutę na obmyślenie strategii. – trochę mechaniczny głos Corana zamilkł w głośnikach, a my stosując się do jego poleceń podzieliliśmy się na drużyny i odeszliśmy na dwa różne końce sali.

\- To jaki mamy plan? – zapytałem obserwując kątem oka, jak Keith energicznie tłumaczy plan okularnicy i wiecznemu obżarciuchowi.

\- To oczywiste, że Keith będzie walczył ze mną, dlatego będziesz musiał go zablokować i ściągnąć na siebie uwagę. Ja zajmę się Hunkiem i Pidge. Kiedy ich pokonam dołączę do ciebie.

\- Ale rozumiesz, że nie mam wobec niego szans? Przejdzie przeze mnie, jak przez wiatr i tyle go widzieliśmy. Nie dam rady go zatrzymać.

\- Nie obraź się, ale w głębi liczyłem, że akurat wasza dwójka wykorzysta okazję, żeby w końcu się na sobie wyżyć. Ostatnio często się kłóciliście, więc nie widzę problemu, żeby nie wykorzystać walki do wyładowania napięcia. – ależ skądże. Wcale się nie obraziłem. Jestem po prostu załamany, że muszę walczyć na serio z największą miłością swojego życia. Ale to tylko taki szczegół. Mały i nieistotny.

\- Postaram się. – westchnąłem udając szeroki uśmiech i gotowość do walki.

\- Dzięki. – metalowa dłoń Shiro klepnęła mnie w plecy pozbawiając moich płuc powietrza. Krztusząc się ruszyłem za nim na środek sali.

\- Gotowi? – w głośnikach zabrzmiał głos Corana. Cała nasza piątka przytaknęła na zgodę. Po chwili rozległo się odliczanie. Każdy z nas wyciągnął swoją broń i słysząc START ruszyliśmy do boju.

Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, że Keith szarżował prosto na mnie, a nie na Shiro. Nie spodziewając się tak nagłej zmiany „ról" nie wiedziałem zbytnio, jak zareagować. Nie miałem nawet czasu na zastanowienie się, bo długi miecz Keitha zmierzał w moją stronę. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się sparować cios tarczą. Znając jednak siłę bruneta byłem zaskoczony, że zadany atak nie miał tej zabójczej mocy. Przez ułamek sekundy spotkaliśmy się oczami. W tych czekoladowych tęczówkach widziałem zmieszanie. Chłopak nie wiedział co robić i ja również miałem pustkę w głowie.  
Porozumiewając się bez słów doszliśmy do wniosku, że musimy chociaż udawać. I tak też zrobiliśmy.

~*~

Odskoczyliśmy od siebie na odległość dwóch metrów i wyczekiwaliśmy swoich kolejnych ruchów. W tle słyszeliśmy, jak Hunk i Pidge usiłują pokonać Shiro. Szczerze im współczuję, bo wiem, że przegramy, ale jakiś głos w mojej głowie mówił mi, żeby tym razem walczyć z Lancem. Ten jeden raz go posłuchałem i wiem, że popełniłem błąd. Ogromny. No bo, jak ja mam z nim walczyć? Nie chcę skrzywdzić jego pięknej buźki. Chociaż mulat podszkolił się znacznie w sztukach walki, to i tak nie ma ze mną wielkich szans. Nie chce się przechwalać, ale taka prawda.

I teraz co? Muszę wymyślić delikatny, ale skuteczny sposób, żeby go pokonać. Tylko jaki?

Obserwowałem jego posturę i próbowałem określić jego kolejny ruch. Nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie może ci zdradzić szykowany atak.

Nagle mój wzrok zaczął wędrować po jego sylwetce. Na początek tors zakryty pod przydużą granatową bluzą. Długie, szczupłe nogi, jak zwykle odziane w przetarte dżinsy. Powoli wróciłem znowu na jego twarz, już kompletnie nie myśląc o walce. Spojrzałem w ten głęboki błękit jego oczu i poczułem, jak powoli się w nim zatapiam. Byłem tak zahipnotyzowany, że nie zauważyłem, jak chłopak szarżuję w moją stronę. Jakaś szara komórka, która zdążyła się obudzić pozwoliła mi w porę uniknąć ciosu. Zrobiłem unik w bok i szybki kontratak.

Wymienialiśmy się ciosami z kilka minut tracąc powoli siły. Lance robiąc krótką przerwę zdjął z siebie bluzę ukazując umięśniony tors zakryty czarnym podkoszulkiem. Na skórze widziałem kropelki potu. Ciężko łapał powietrze wciąż próbując mnie pokonać. Kiedy jego miecz minął mój prawy bok, wykorzystując okazję uderzyłem go między łopatki i podstawiłem haka. Nie było to czyste zagranie, ale musiałem jakoś to zakończyć. Z resztą patrząc na zegar widziałem, że została nam raptem minuta.

Lance upadł na podłogę z głośnym „BUM". Wypuścił broń z ręki i jęknął uderzając brodą o twardą powierzchnię. Słysząc szczęk jego zębów wystraszyłem się czy przypadkiem nie złamał szczęki.  
Po chwili z głośników wydobył się krótki alarm oznaczający koniec walki. Lekko dysząc rozejrzałem się po sali. Hunk i Pidge leżeli na ziemi i ciężko sapali. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno.

\- Gratulację! Mamy remis! Daję wam 10 minut przerwy i przechodzimy do drugiej rundy. Przegrani w tym czasie będą ćwiczyć między sobą.

\- A nie możemy tego przełożyć na jutro? Jestem wykończony!

\- Popieram! Boli mnie każdy mięsień. – w sumie też wolałbym odpocząć, najbardziej to sprawdzić czy Lance'owi nic nie jest. Aktualnie chłopak zdążył się pozbierać i teraz siedzi na podłodze i masuję obolałą twarz. W jego oczach widziałem malutkie łzy. Od razu poczułem się winny.

\- To był głupi pomysł! Głupi! Głupi! – zganiłem się w myślach. Zacisnąłem mocno pięści, że moje kłykcie stały się jeszcze bardziej białe.

\- No dobrze. Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Do obiadu macie czas wolny. – tym razem usłyszeliśmy głos Allury.

Nasza piątka wydusiła z siebie niemrawy okrzyk radości i czym prędzej opuściła pomieszczenie.  
Ukradkiem kiedy Shiro, Hunk i Pidge udali się na lewo, jak poszedłem na prawo za Lancem. Zza rogu widziałem, jak chłopak chowa się w swoim pokoju. Moje poczucie winy rosło z każdą sekundą.

\- Brawo, Keith. Jesteś geniuszem. Prawie nie zabiłeś swojego chłopaka. – powiedziałem do siebie, ale dopiero po chwili dostało do mnie co tak naprawdę wyszło z moich ust.

\- Chłopaka? Czy my na pewno możemy się tak nazywać? – w mojej głowie narodziło się mnóstwo pytań, na które nie znałem odpowiedzi. W każdym razie nie poznam, dopóki nie sprawdzę co u błękitnookiego.

Podszedłem po cichu do jego drzwi i przez kolejną minutę zastanawiałem się czy zapukać, czy nie. A co jeśli jest zły? Bo na pewno jest. Jeśli mu coś zrobiłem? Nie wybaczę sobie jeśli go zraniłem.  
Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zapukałem do drzwi. Poczekałem chwilę, ale nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Zaniepokoiłem się, więc bez zapowiedzi wszedłem do środka. Na miejscu zobaczyłem bałagan w całym pokoju, ale najbardziej przykuła moją uwagę postać leżąca pod kołdrą. Słyszałem spod pościeli ciche łkanie, na które moje serce zamarło.

\- Lance? Wszystko w porządku? – brawo idioto. Zadałeś zajebiste pytanie. Chwila ciszy, pociągnięcie nosem i znowu nic. Niepewnie podszedłem do jego łóżka i usiadłem na skraju. Wahałem się czy go pogłaskać, czy lepiej zostawić w spokoju. Zadanie drugi raz tego samego pytania może tylko pogorszyć sprawę.

\- Lance? Proszę odezwij się do mnie. – zbliżyłem się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Całe jego ciało było zakryte kołdrą i drżało. Delikatnie położyłem dłoń w miejscu gdzie powinna znajdować się teraz jego głowa i zacząłem ją głaskać.

Trwaliśmy tak w ciszy, a ja powoli traciłem nadzieję, że On mi wybaczy.

\- Lance, błagam powiedz coś. Mów do mnie! – moja desperacja sięgała zenitu. Jeśli nie uzyskam teraz odpowiedzi, to znak, że między nami koniec. Zniszczyłem nasz związek zanim zdążył w ogóle powstać!

Wciąż nie zyskując odpowiedzi poddałem się. Już miałem wstać i wyjść, kiedy jego dłoń złapała za mój skrawek rękawa. Spojrzałem z nadzieją na bruneta, którego twarz niepewnie wystawała spod pierzyny.

_ Lance?

\- Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? Że odkąd się poznaliśmy próbowałem zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę? Zamknąłeś się w sobie, a ja zachodziłem w głowę, jak do ciebie dotrzeć! Pod koniec wszystkie moje starania i tak kończyły się naszą kłótnią, a ja nawet nie wiem co złego zrobiłem. – głos mu się załamywał, kiedy kolejna fala łez spłynęła po jego policzkach. Widząc, jak bardzo cierpi sam poczułem, że zaraz się rozpłaczę.

Klęknąłem przed nim i mocno ścisnąłem jego drżącą dłoń.

\- Ty nic nie zrobiłeś. To głównie moja wina. Nie potrafiłem pogodzić się własnymi uczuciami. Po tych długich latach kiedy mieszkałem sam... to nie było takie proste. Chciałem to zacząć powoli, ale pojawiłeś się w moim życiu i od razu musiałem zmagać się z najtrudniejszym uczuciem. Wiesz, jak ciężko mi je ukazywać, a miłość jest dla mnie zupełnie czymś nowym. Próbowałem... Starałem się to jakoś poukładać. Ja chciałem zrobić ten pierwszy krok... Nie wiem co mnie powstrzymało. Chyba własna głupota. Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. Miało być inaczej. Bez łez i smutku. – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziałem na wydechu. Mój głos drżał niemiłosiernie, a oczy stały się wilgotne. Czułem, jak strugi słonych łez kapią na nasze złączone dłonie. 

Wziąłem kolejny wdech, żeby uspokoić skołatane nerwy i napełnić płuca wymaganym tlenem. Spojrzałem mu ponownie w oczy. – Lance... Wybaczysz mi moją głupotę i spędzisz ze mną resztę życia?  
Mulat podobnie, jak ja całkowicie się rozkleił. Otarł fragmentem pościeli oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Oczywiście, że Ci wybaczam. – na te słowa kamień spadł mi z serca, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się nieograniczona radość.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptałem po czym nachyliłem się nad nim i złączyłem nasze usta w długim i namiętnym pocałunku. Powoli wspiąłem się na chłopaka i usiadłem na nim okrakiem. Objąłem delikatni w dłonie jego twarz. On natomiast zaplótł swoje ramiona na mojej szyi. Czułem, jak jego palce wędrują wzdłuż mojego karku i po włosach. Gdy zaczynało brakować nam powietrza, oderwaliśmy się od siebie, ale z wielką niechęcią. Opierając swoje dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy spoglądałem w te roześmiane i pełne szczęścia, błękitne oczy. Kciukiem starłem ostatnią łzę spływającą po jego policzku razem z odrobiną śliny, która zebrała się w kąciku jego ust i ją zlizałem.

\- Chcesz tego? – spytałem.

\- Jeszcze się będzie głupio pytał. – Lance prychnął przyciągnął moją twarz do swojej. Jego wargi wręcz zaatakowały moje i teraz walczyliśmy o dominację. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.

~*~

Keith nagle zaczął napierać na mnie mocniej. Traciłem powoli kontrolę nad sytuacją. Wiedziałem, że przegrywam. Jego język penetrował dokładnie moje podniebienie delikatnie je łaskocząc. Mruknąłem mu prosto w usta, kiedy przygryzł moją wargę.

Mokre pocałunki zostawiały czerwone ślady na mojej szyi i obojczykach. Zakląłem go w duchu, że jeśli ktoś je zobaczy, to obaj mamy przechlapane. Jednak nie mogłem oprzeć się jego pieszczotom, tym bardziej, że jego zimne dłonie powędrowały pod moją koszulkę. Ściągając ją powoli zatrzymały się na już twardych sutkach.  
Jęknąłem kiedy je złapał i zaczął delikatnie szczypać. Kątem oka widziałem, jak ten cwaniak się uśmiecha, a następnie berze jeden z nich do ust i zaczyna ssać i przygryzać. Z moich ust wydobywały się ciche pomruki i wzdychania. Dosłownie czułem, jak przestrzeń w moich spodniach znacznie się zmniejsza.  
Będąc już na granicy orgazmu złapałem twarz brązowookiego i zmusiłem do pocałunku. W czasie kiedy nasze języki namiętnie tańczyły, zacząłem ściągać z niego ubranie.  
Na początek poszła kurtka, potem koszulka. Gdy moje dłonie zjechały do paska od spodni, zostały szybko zatrzymane.

\- Nie wolno. Nie teraz. – mruknął mi do ucha i przygryzł jego płatek.

\- Błagam... Nie każ mi czekać... dłużej. – wyjąkałem.

Keith tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął po czym odkrywając kołdrę spojrzał na spore wybrzuszenie w moich spodniach. Na ten widok zobaczyłem błysk w jego oczach. Był niebezpieczny i podniecający. Byłem ciekawy jego umiejętności. W głębi liczyłem na ostry, namiętny sex. Chociaż będzie to mój pierwszy raz to chce zapamiętać go do końca życia.  
Brunet odpiął zamek w moich spodniach i zsunął je w dół. Przez materiał bokserek mogliśmy obaj dostrzec sporą erekcję. Jego dłoń powędrowała do mojego penisa. Palcem wskazującym zaczął masować główkę, z której sączyła się sperma.

\- Zdążyłeś już dojść do takiego etapu? Beze mnie? – Keith zaśmiał się ściągając moje bokserki.

\- To twoja wina... – chłopak zniżył się jeszcze bardziej i objął mojego penisa dłonią. Zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na całej jego długości,na zmianę wkładał go do ust. 

Ciepło jego języka przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. Gdy tak bawił się moim członkiem gryząc jego czubek i wkładając go do ust ssąc, ja myślałem tylko o tym, żeby się nie spuścić. Utrzymanie tego wszystkiego sprawiało mi wręcz ból, dlatego jak tylko poczułem, że jego zęby naciskają na moje jądra z głośnym jękiem doszedłem w jego ustach. Brunet połknął prawie wszystko. Resztki tylko wyciekły mu kącikiem ust.  
Leżałem i ciężko oddychałem próbując ogarnąć się po pierwszym orgazmie. Keith natomiast usiadł w moich nogach i oblizał wargi. Po jego uśmiechu wiedziałem, że to nie koniec.

\- To było niesamowite, ale czeka nas więcej. – chłopak nachylił się nade mną całując namiętnie. Mogłem poczuć smak własnej spermy, ale miałem to w dupie. Dosłownie.

Moje ramiona powędrowały na jego szyję, a nogi oplotły talię. Trwając w wiecznym pocałunku poczułem, jak palce bruneta wędrują do mojego wejścia. Po ostatnim razie zdążyłem sam się przygotować, dlatego Keith włożył od razu dwa palce. Na początku czułem nieprzyjemny ból. Trochę piekący, ale gdy chłopak zaczął nimi ruszać i wsadzać głębiej, dyskomfort szybko ustąpił miejsca przyjemności. Poczułem, jak mój pens znowu twardnieje. To jest dla mnie nie pojęte, jak ludzkie ciało potrafi się tak szybko „regenerować".  
Po minucie doszedł trzeci palec. Moje jęki wskazywały na to, że jestem gotowy.

\- Już dłużej nie wytrzymam... - wymruczałem.

\- Ja również. – Keith ściągnął sprawnie swoje spodnie. Obrócił mnie na brzuch i wchodząc powoli, wsadził całego penisa do środka. Przez chwilę się nie ruszał. Dał czas, żeby każdy z nas mógł się przyzwyczaić.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał pochylając się nad moimi plecami.

\- Zrób to. – wysapałem i zacisnąłem dłonie na pościeli, gdy poczułem pierwsze ruchy. Każdy był głęboki i mocny. Z czasem Keith przyspieszył. W pokoju nie było słychać nic innego oprócz naszych wspólnych jęków. Próbowałem powstrzymać swój głos dusząc go w poduszce, ale Keith był za dobry, żebym mógł to ogarnąć.

Kilka mocniejszych pchnięć i brunet dotarł do mojej prostaty. Krzyknąłem gdy kolejna fala spermy rozlała się na pościeli pode mną. W tym samym czasie Keith doszedł we mnie, a ja poczułem ogromny gorąc i paraliż rozchodzący się po moim ciele. Uczucie spełnienia pozbawiło mnie wszelkich sił i padłem zmęczony na materac. Brązowooki wyszedł delikatnie i położył się tuż obok, obejmując mnie od tyłu.

\- Kocham Cię.

\- Ja Ciebie też. – wysiliłem się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy i pocałować. Nastała między nami chwila ciszy, która po niedawnym sexie była wręcz przytłaczająca. W końcu mój CHŁOPAK zadał pytanie, którego najbardziej się obawiałem.

\- To jak my się teraz wytłumaczymy? Godzina obiadu dawno minęła.

\- Nie wiem. Zostańmy na razie tutaj. Teraz na pewno nie wstanę. – w odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko jego melodyjny śmiech. Przykryłem nas kołdrą, pilotem zamknąłem drzwi, bo nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć się komukolwiek z naszej aktualnej sytuacji, zgasiłem lampkę nocną i tuląc się bardziej do Keitha poszedłem spać.

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze mile widziane niezależnie od tego czy się podobało, czy nie xd.


End file.
